Frey (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Oh, hey. We haven't met yet, have we? My name is Frey." *'Morning:' "Why am I so tired in the morning?" *'Afternoon:' "Hey! Player. Are you working hard? ♪" *'Evening:' "Huh? Is that you, player? What are you doing?" *'Night:' "Hey! I guess you're having some sleeping issues, huh? ♫" ' ' *"My hobbies? I like to play violin and go sight-seeing.♥ When I write about my day it makes it easier to remember things. It's a good habit to write things down.♫" *"I hate strawberries. I'll bet you think that's pretty childish! It's okay if they're cooked with other things to disguise the taste though. I hate pies too." *"Hold it! Go find yourself another playpal, junior! I'm not your babysitter, you know?!" *"What? What was that? Because it sounded an AWFUL lot like you annoying me, and I just hate the sound of that. I hate annoying little pest!" *'Ignoring Her:' "Good to see you again, player!" *'Player shows her a farm animal:' "So do farmers have some kind of natural animal kinship? What's the secret to that?" *'Player shows her a pet:' "O, a pet... It's so fluffy and the ears are so cute..." *'Talk too Much:' "What? What do you want? Go away." ' ' *'Favourite:' "I actually don't have thoughts on Marlin Steak... But you sure to give it to me? In that case... Thanks." *'Loved:' "I really don't want to see that... Never mind. Thank you." *'Liked:' "Oh, um... thanks... I'll take it, but..." *'Neutral:' "Uhm... thanks...?" *'Dislike:' "Eww, I don't want this." *'Hated:' "Are you giving this to me? You're a strange one, player." *'Horror:' "How unpleasant... Don't be ridiculous, player! I hate Creme Caramel!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "I am... not a kid anymore to be excited during birthday, but it's the thought that counts. Thank you." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Leave me alone. Why would you give this on my birthday?! I have nothing to discuss!!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "This is too many." ' ' *'White Flower:' "Don't go nuts or anything." *'Purple Flower:' "W-Wait, what are you looking at...?" *'Blue Flower:' "I guess... If you're beggin' me to, I'll help a bit..." *'Yellow Flower:' "I was bullied by someone when in elementary school. And... I ended up like this... I'm such a lonely wolf." *'Orange Flower:' "You again, huh? Don't you have anywhere else you could be, player? *'Light Green Flower:' "That's why I'm telling you, player... me being in love with someone is impossible.♥" *'Green Flower:' "Wh-what...?! Wh-why I would like to being in love...?! That's something impossible! It is not like I want to... become happier... or something like that. I mean, I'm SO serious! Completely serious!" *'Pink Flower:' "It's not like being married to player... makes me happy or anything..." *'Dark Pink Flower:' "W-What the heck, player...?! What are you grinning at...? Jeez..." *'Red Flower:' "Wh-what...?! What's up with these feelings...? It is not like I feel good talking about it or anything! Actually, I'm not happy at all! I will try to make a smile... but please, don't laugh!" *'Rainbow Flower:' "Until now, you've been taking care of me... So I guess I'm... grateful... No way, no way!! It's nothing!" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Maybe I'll learn a new skill this year... *'Late Spring:' "I feel relaxed when it comes to spring!♥" *'Early Summer:' "I like seeing all the tropical plants this time of year. The valley gets so lush." *'Late Summer:' "What are your plans for autumn? I'm going to try and incorporate more wine into my diet." *'Early Autumn:' "Uhm... I might have to buy a few pumpkin to celebrate the beginning of this season..." *'Late Autumn:' "Hmm... What is your favorite part in this season? O... Um, never mind..." *'Early Winter:' "Any big plans this winter? I'll probably end up watching a lot of TV and just hanging out around the house." *'Late Winter:' "Winter is actually really troubling. What am I doing here?" ' ' *'Sunny:' "You look so happy when the weather is nice, Player. That's what made me start to like sunny days.♪" *'Cloudy:' "Does your work get a little easier when it's going to be rain, Player? It's true! Every cloud has a silver lining." *'Rainy:' "I feel down on rainy days. It gets dark inside the house and the thunder gets to me." *'Snowy:' "On days like these you drink tea and wear a scarf." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "D-Don't laugh, player... You promised!" *'Expecting a Child:' "I am not doing this for the sake of our baby or anything! Don't get the wrong idea!!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "There, it's born! You happy now!?" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Player... I'm gonna do better..." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "I hope our child wouldn't be too shy, player." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Kids really do grow up before you know it. It's kinda rude." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Child has grown up now.♫ Well, at least in theory." *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Siblings are amazing. I have many fond memories from my childhood." *'Your kids return:' "I'm so glad to see that our children have turned out so much like both of us, player.♪" *'Before the Wedding:' "I'm not good at saying exciting words, but... Congratulations." *'Expecting a Child:' "Are you going to have a baby? That's good.♪" *'After Baby's Birth:' "The baby is born? Roger that." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "I wonder what it's like to raise a child..." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "At your place, is Child walking too? It seems so much fun over there. I'm jealous." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Can I see... your child later?" *'First Child grows up:' "Uh, did you stop by just to talk about your child? I'm jealous. ♫" *'Second Child grows up:' "How wonderful, another child. Everyone is jealous." *'Your kids return:' "Hmph! Those kids! Just where have they been all this time?! Idiot... Making everyone worry about them... especially you! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind later!" Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue